CheersTo Them who are Dense!
by Han dj
Summary: Birds of the same feather flocks together, I mean Birds with the same problems flocks together errr...whatever. See inside for the pairing, it was supposed to be a surprise and all I can say is "this is not a crack pairing"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I own Mai HiME, would I still be writing a Fan fic about its characters?

Summary: Birds of the same feather flocks together…I mean birds with the same problem flocks together…errrr…well whatever!

A/N: I just want to write this down and be done with it. This is girlxgirl pairing of course and is rated T. If you are averse to reading same sex romantic stories, then get out of here. (Sigh) I think it has been too long since I wrote any Mai HiME fics…

**Cheers…To Them who are Dense!**

The once spikey, raven haired cat-girl walked along the isle of Fuuka Gakuen's Public Library. As a senior in high school, they were tasked to submit a minimum of 10 pages of book report on Fuuka Gakuen's history. Mikoto at first wanted to write about Fuuka's Carnival Period and went to her teacher to go by it, unfortunately, Midori was her history teacher, so the proposed topic was turned down immediately and without batting an eyelash. She was also told in a not so subtle manner that the carnival issue is and will be forever off limits to anyone…and then her teacher's green eyes met that of Akira and Nao who frowned and turned away from the red headed teacher.

So now that it was turned down, she needs to see what's the library in Fuuka has to offer. Since Mai is not with her anymore she wants something easy to write a book report on.

Mai…

Mai decided to take a business administration course at Fuuka University, a good one hour drive from their previous apartment so the busty red head decided to get a dormitory at the campus with Natsuki who was taking mechanical engineering. Mai was generous to ask her to come with her but Mikoto declined.

Mai was already with Tate, they were dating and she knew that Mai was just being her "kind" self that's why she asked. She doesn't want to be the third wheel forever she thought, so now Mikoto lives by herself in their old apartment since she can't live with her brother who decided to go to America to study.

Mai and her did see each other a lot, before Mikoto decided that seeing the red head won't help her at all. She wasn't sure if Mai being with Natsuki everyday caused her to be as dense as the blue haired woman…but well, there's nothing she could do about it anymore.

Mikoto finally got to the book shelf containing the books regarding the history of Fuuka. She was amazed at how high the book shelf was and was more amazed to the amount of books in the shelf that she didn't noticed the woman who bumped unto her, "Ah go…"

"Iye…Ka…"

Crimson met Golden

"Mikoto…han?"

_Maiuniverse_

Business administration was supposed to be a breeze to someone like Fujino Shizuru. She was born to manipulate numbers, papers and people…well looking back at her past, she have done the manipulation thing as if she was just preparing tea. The course itself was easy what was not was the environment she was at.

Shizuru Fujino decided to study in Kyoto, she thought there was really no reason for her to keep on studying at Fuuka since the woman who had captured and will forever own her heart said it plain and simple…Natsuki love her as a friend and that was it. She doesn't want to look like she was a poor sport; leaving Fuuka because of some petty reason but her heart wasn't really made of stone. After a few months of putting on her usual mask, her heart gave out and pleaded for rest, so what other course to take but to flee and find restitution somewhere far yet familiar, hence, Kyoto prefecture.

And if she thought that her heart would stop aching when she settles there…she was so wrong. The hurt never stopped, it just got covered by work and more hurt from different sources.

So it was a respite to finally see someone as refreshing as Mikoto.

The chestnut haired woman gave her sweetest yet deadly smile at the younger woman, "It's nice to see you here Mikoto-han!" then she looked at the woman's back, "Mai is not with you?"

Mikoto smiled, "I haven't been with Mai for a long time kaichou!" Mikoto said in her usual energetic self.

Shizuru looked the woman up and down, Mikoto's once spiky hair was comb down, the length of her jet black hair reaching her waist. She got bangs that were combed to the side of her face and the usually thin twisted hair could be seen on each of her temple. She was as tall as Shizuru, though she still lucked out on the 'bust' department, she made up with her tiny waist and a bit wide hips.

Mikoto grinned, "You still check out young students kaichou?" her grin widened at the blush that form on Shizuru's face.

"Hmmm, so Mikoto-han has grown up and you got bite in you? So this is the result of you being away with your trainor huh?"

Mikoto laughed. Looking at the ex-kaichou, she doesn't seem to change. If she thought she was beautiful before, she's probably a goddess now. "You grow up too!" Mikoto said a bit loudly and made a "convex" like action in front of her chest.

Shizuru laughed, "I see you were always keen when it comes to bust size."

Mikoto nodded smiling, "Got to appreciate the things I don't have." She responded.

Both women laughed. Shizuru decided that indeed, this was a respite from her normal daily life. "So what brought Mikoto-han here?"

"I would have asked the same of you since the last I heard you were in Kyoto, but to humor you Kaichou, I am here for a book report on history of Fuuka."

Shizuru made a thinking pose where her thumb and pointing finger were brought to her chin, "Why don't you write on the Carnival? It was an important part of Fuuka's history." She said trying to be helpful.

"I told Midori-chan I'd write about it, I think Nao and Akira were intending to write on it too, but she said it was off limits to anyone. Midori also said something about how a lot of fan fiction writers already do "book reports" on it." Mikoto explained shrugging her shoulders.

"I see…so Midori-han is giving you a hard time?"

"To sum it up yeah," Mikoto sighed, "So I'm here to find an easy book I can write a book report on." She finished.

"I see," Shizuru started looking at the shelf while Mikoto just watched the elegant, voluptuous woman pick one book to another. Mikoto was startled by a yellow book handed to her. "Ara…this is not always here so you better get a hold of this." Shizuru said then she realized the younger woman was looking at her instead of the book, "Something on my face or are you fantasizing about my breast?"

Mikoto shook her head and then looked down at the book this time blushing, "Sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm not, besides it's always nice to be appreciated." Shizuru smiled, "About the book, you could just copy the review at the back if you are so lazy reading the text. The text here is also simplified."

Mikoto grinned again, "Are you saying I'm a lazy student?" she waited for an answer but Shizuru just looked at her with a knowing eyes, "Well I won't correct you of course…"

"Be sure Nao doesn't see this with you, she'll probably con you to giving this to her." Shizuru added with mischief, "Anyway, I think I better go…"

"You haven't answered my question,"

"You had a question?"

"Yes, I said and I quote "I should have asked the same of you" right?"

Shizuru laughed, "Talking to you is so refreshing Mikoto-han, and to quote you: To humor you, I am here for a job."

Mikoto smiled excitedly, "Here at Fuuka? Does that mean you're staying here for good?"

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't accepted the offer yet but I'll see what headmistress Fumi say about my demands."

"At Fuuka Gakuen?"

"Yes,"

"That is so cool!"

Shizuru shook her head, "You might have grown to be a lovely woman Mikoto-han, but you never change, you're still the happy go lucky girl I knew who loves everything…especially ramen and…"

Mikoto's smile dropped, "Yeah." The sad expression was then replaced by a happy one at once, "But I would make a wild guess that you are as smitten with Natsuki as I am with Mai!"

Shizuru smiled and put a finger across her lips, "That's our little secret!"

"Ooohhh I like secret!"

"Good, I better go then and leave you to your writing…"

"Well if I'm just copying this then there's no need for me to put so much time reading it so say have a ramen with me? My treat!"

"You're paying?" Shizuru watched Mikoto nod her head then looked at her watch, "Well Fumi-san said she'll be at school until 5 and it's seldom I get to be treated by a beautiful woman like you so why not?"

"Then let's call this a date okay? I really haven't had a date yet."

"Oh," Shizuru smiled, "…and being your first date? Aren't I the lucky woman?"

Unbeknown to the two, two sets of ears were not far away from where they were,

"Lucky indeed…"

_Maiuniverse_

Shizuru and Mikoto went out of the Ramen house one and a half hour after they went in. The taller chestnut haired woman was laughing gaily and Mikoto could be seen talking to the ex kaichou animatedly. The scene was ended by the two women hugging each other then the two went on their separate ways with genuine smiles on their faces.

The smaller of the two eavesdroppers hurriedly took out her mobile phone and used its camera mode to take pictures, when done she hurriedly dialed a number. "Hello Mai? We should have that cook-in in your apartment tonight…you wouldn't believe what Chie and I got!" Aoi listened on the other line and said "okay" before flipping the mobile close.

_Maiuniverse_

"This got to be something important Aoi. I got my upcoming finals and I need all the study time to ace this one." Natsuki said pouting as she went out of her room and walked in the apartment's kitchen/dining area which she shares with Mai.

"Come on Kuga, it's not as if you need to study more…you know more than your professor when it comes to engines!" Chie said grinning, "But I'm sure you would want to hear what Aoi and I have."

Mai shook her head, "I thought you went to go to the library and check out some journals for your dissertation paper?" she asked the taller woman

"Oh we were!" Aoi answered for her girlfriend, "And that's the reason why we have the biggest scoop right now."

Natsuki's eyebrows rose up high, "You actually gathered a scoop from the public library? Wow…you had actually done an impossible feat!"

The two shrugged their shoulders and then their necks elongated to see the big bowl of whatever it was Mai concocted placed at the center of the square, foldable table, "This smells so good Mai…is this your original dish?"

Mai nodded her head, "This one is the soup, I'm still thinking of what I could come up with just potato, carrots, onions and slice of beef." She sighed then looked at the two journalist student, "So what was this about?"

"Oh," Chie started while scooping some of the soup in a bowl, "Actually we were at the library when we over heard two women talking…" Chie said before sipping a spoon of soup, "Hmmm, taste good,"

Mai and Natsuki just watched the two do their thing while their mouth do their reporting, "We really don't think it was important…I mean the flirting wasn't something new to us but…" Aoi looked at the two women in front of her,

"But what?" Natsuki asked irritated.

"Well we thought the voices sound familiar, but we weren't sure since we haven't seen the faces but we got a hunch…"

Natsuki growled, "Who? You two are doing this suspense thing again! This isn't fan fiction damn it!"

Aoi giggled, "Cool it Natsuki. Anyway, we thought we heard the voices of Kaichou and Mikoto…"

"Mikoto? As in _my _Mikoto?" Mai asked in quite high pitched voice, not usual for the busty red head.

"_Your _Mikoto?" Chie asked, "Since when did she become yours? I thought Tate was yours?"

Mai harrumphed and Natsuki frowned, "Kaichou you mean Yukino?"

Aoi shook her head, "Kaichou as in Fujino Kaichou." At this Natsuki's eyes widened.

"How sure were you that it was her?" The blue haired woman asked, "The last I checked she was in Kyoto and working as the assistant director of one of the most prestigious business center there."_ Darn…if Shizuru was really here, why didn't she come to see me? It's not as if she didn't know where I live!_ The thought made her frown deeper.

"Oh…so you are spying on her!" Mai said, elbowing Natsuki.

"I am not!" Natsuki countered with a frown

Aoi and Chie eyed each other then made a coughing sound, "Anyway," the taller woman continued, "As I've said, we weren't sure so we followed them when they went out of the library, and we confirmed that it was them entering Ichiraku Ramen House."

This time Mai and Natsuki eyed each other, "What the hell are they doing in Ichiraku? Mikoto I'll understand but Shizuru doesn't eat ramen…or if she does not in Ichiraku!" Natsuki argued.

"Hey Ichiraku serves the best Ramen!" Mai defended the establishment. Either due to her love for cooking or due to the fact that it was Mikoto's favorite hangout.

"Well to answer your question Natsuki-sama," Chie said grinning, "From what we heard, Fujino-kaichou and Mikoto chan decided to have a date there!"

"WHAT?!"

-End 1-

I thought of making this a one shot but after re-reading, I liked how the way I wrote Shizuru-Mikoto interaction so I decided to do some more…besides they need to make the two other women stew for a bit right? LOL. Don't worry this won't be a long story…probably 3 chapters. Ehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers can be found on the first chapter or first part… whatever! As for warning, as usual this story has a girlxgirl pairing, so don't like don't read. As for grammar, I do believe that compared to my previous works, I would say my English had improved, but it doesn't mean it's perfect. If you're the kind of reader who can't swallow mistakes, then my works isn't suited for you.

To Major Powell III… I love reading your reviews, makes me want to salute at the end! LOL, I think this is my first time to actually answer a review in my A/N, but I'm doing this because I wanted to apologize… Sir, I don't think I could follow your instruction sir! Ehehehe, I do hope you still enjoy reading this story though.

For the rest of the reviewers, thank you very much!

**Cheers… To them who are Dense 2!**

The apartment approximately measures sixty square meters. A small living room of about twenty square meters, with large LCD TV could be seen as soon as you enter the main door. The TV lies opposite a small three sitter sofa and on each side lies a small solo couch. A small round center table finishes the living room setting. A five square meter space could be seen after the main door, directly at the back of the large sofa that leads straight to the kitchen and at the right side a door to the bedroom where two double sized beds could be found, along with 2 small cabinets and a small table in between the two beds.

The kitchen is an L shape form with cabinets on top and below. A chest high bar separates the kitchen from the living room that contains ornaments acquired from years of getting gifts. At the end of the L shaped bar is a wall that is the bathroom/comfort room in one, where the door opens on the small space made by the bath and the bedroom wall. A small square foldable table finishes the kitchen ensemble with four foldable chairs.

And this is where Mai and Natsuki could be found. They were sitting on opposite chairs, three pictures were spread on the foldable table and the two women were staring at it… probably wishing for it to disappear.

But no matter how long they've stared, the pictures were there in front of them, showing the two important people in their lives smiling, eyes twinkling, hands holding, embracing…

"It's probably nothing," Natsuki voiced out, breaking the long standing silence in their apartment.

Mai nodded her head, "Yeah, it's nothing. I'm sure they were just being friendly."

Their attention was caught by the opening and closing of the bathroom door, "Are you trying to convince yourself that those…" Chie pointed at the pictures, "... were really nothing but friendly overtures?"

The blue haired ice princess frowned at the tall journalist, "_**IT IS**_ nothing!"

"Oi Chie," Aoi who was standing behind the chest high bar called out, "Stop that mouth of yours, I don't want you dead and we all doesn't want Natsuki to end up locked in jail!"

"I was just asking!" Chie said, and then shrugged her shoulders before pulling the chair in front of the bar, and in between the two gawking friends. She sighed, "In Natsuki's case, I understand this denial thing since she's the queen of all queens when it comes to denying her feelings, but Mai?" she looked at the red head who have a sad expression on her face, "Aren't you too involve with Tate to worry about who Mikoto dates or not?"

Mai looked at Chie frowning, "I am not too involved with Tate! And I'm not worried about Mikoto dating!"

Aoi raised one brow while Chie grinned, "Oh yeah... I thought you two were dense, I didn't know that you two also share the same 'denial' thing." As usual it was Chie who cannot stop meddling.

The two people in question looked at the black haired woman. "We are not… ,"

"DENIAL." Chie and Aoi interrupted together.

Silence followed.

"There's really nothing to deny." The fiery haired woman softly said. "I just didn't thought…,"

"… that Mikoto _might_ like someone like Shizuru kaichou?" Aoi asked this time. The blank look on Mai's face was all she needed to affirm the red head's answer. "Well, Shizuru is a reliable person, if we don't put into consideration her high propensity for psychotic attacks…,"

"Hey!" Natsuki was on the defensive,

"Okay sorry!" Aoi said raising her palms to the air in surrender, "So Shizuru kaichou doesn't have psychosis but –" she looked at the cobalt haired woman, "let's all agree that she would go to that length for you," She watched Natsuki nod her head in affirmation, "that's not even my point here, Shizuru kaichou is a very reliable person. She is responsible, she is fun, she is beautiful and let's not forget that she has a very gorgeous body that anyone would die for… and Mikoto…,"

"She's a dependent woman." Chie finished and then looked at Mai who was on the verge of disagreeing with the tall woman, "Don't try to counter Mai. We here all know that Mikoto will be lost without you."

"She'd been doing fine on her own for the last year." Mai argued.

"Maybe that's what you think." Aoi suggested. "How long have you been babying Mikoto?"

"I didn't – "

"You did." Three voices echoed in Mai's ears.

"Okay so I did! But that was before…"

"Three years Mai. Three years is such a long time and Mikoto had established a bond with you. As a matter of fact…"

"She was your most important person Mai. You two were the last people standing during the Carnival." This was Natsuki's words.

No reply.

"So what's the point?" Mai asked a bit irate.

"Mikoto always needs someone to look up to, someone who would care, someone who she could depend, and I guess this time, she saw someone and that someone is Shizuru kaichou." Aoi finished.

The red head looked at Aoi's sincere eyes, "Why don't she depend on me again?"

"Does the name Yuuichi Tate rings a bell?" Chie said smiling. "Hey, our Mikoto might be child-like, but when she gets serious, she do things mature woman does. I'm sure she had put into consideration her status in your life, now that you have that Yuuichi-baka."

Normally, Mai would counter with angry retort when Chie calls her boyfriend stupid, but this afternoon was different. The red headed woman just took in the comment.

The two journalist students looked at Natsuki this time. The cobalt haired woman was in a deep contemplation. Then, she raised her head, and her face bore a determined expression. "I just need to finish this final examination then I will go see Shizuru."

The other people in the house nodded their heads.

"Why?" Aoi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We were friends, so why the hell didn't she come see me?" three pairs of eyebrows rose, "What?" she asked.

"I think you're so full of yourself Kuga!" Mai said shaking her head.

Natsuki frowned at her friend and roommate, "Are you trying to get back at me for my comment earlier?"

"No, I stated a fact and that's it." Mai replied plainly.

"But it's true, we are friends…,"

"The queen of all queens of denial is at it again," Chie said which caused her partner to giggle.

"Wha-"

I'm not going to say anything! I'm not!" Chie said standing, then she scratched her stomach before sliding out of the kitchen. "I think Aoi and I had done our part here, we gave you what we have, so whatever you do about the info is up to you now."

The smaller woman who joined Chie nodded her head, "But know this, if you two need some more snooping around, just give us a ring, but of course it will cause both of you."

No answer

"Come on Chie, we need to get our dissertation paper done ASAP!" Aoi urged the taller woman who nodded her head in understanding. "We'll see you soon ne?" the two guests waved their hands to the two apartment dwellers who returned the wave unenthusiastically.

And then green and purple eyes focused on the photographs once again.

_-maiuniverse-_

[One week later]

"Hmmm, do I smell sakura?" Shizuru leaned forward before retracting and giving the younger woman a smile. "I didn't peg you for someone to use sakura fragrance for shampoo."

"And I didn't peg you to be using male shampoo." Mikoto grinned at the chestnut haired woman beside her. She met with the older woman in the school park bench they used the first time. Two days after their accidental meeting, Shizuru accepted Himeno Fumi's offer as her assistant head mistress. Her work focuses on the economic growth of the university. The Kyoto-ben happily told Mikoto the good news, and two days after, they decided to share lunch at the said parking bench, which now Mikoto deemed as theirs.

"Hush…," Shizuru said while putting a finger across her lips, "That's supposed to be our secret Mikoto han."

The cat girl shrugged her shoulders, "It's not as if someone is here to hear me." Just to make sure, the black haired woman looked left and right, back and front, "No one here, just us."

"That's good then, I think it will be a big blunder to Fuuka Gakuen if students see their assistant head mistress having lunch date with a senior student, right?" Shizuru said before sipping her cup of tea. "This is a nice tea, did Mai teach you how to make this?"

Mikoto shook her head, "I took Japanese Tea Ceremony Classes as an extracurricular activity." Then she shrugged, "About your earlier point though, I don't mind."

"Hm?" Shizuru was having fun with her tea.

"The one where you say it's a blunder for students to see us having lunch dates. I don't see anything wrong, I'm enjoying our meetings and I'm happy. Is that so wrong?" Mikoto said pouting.

Shizuru looked at the younger woman and her smile widened, "You look so cute pouting Mikoto han, but I agree with you. I don't see anything wrong with what we are doing too, but we don't share the same sentiments with others. That was my point."

Mikoto nodded her head in understanding, "People are cruel a lot of times." Her face darkened and Shizuru watched the transformation. The older woman thought that Mikoto was probably reminiscing hard times during the carnival.

"Mikoto, you know it's this cruelty that defines a person's strength. And if despite all the cruelty in the world, we still live and make time to see friends, smile with them and be happy, then that cruelty must have made us stronger people."

"And some dies from it," the young woman bowed down.

"Tsk," Shizuru lifted Mikoto's face by putting a finger under her chin, then she move Mikoto's face so that their eyes meets. "Stop thinking negative Mikoto han, there's no point dwelling on them, it'll just make you sick!" she jested.

Mikoto smiled and puts her tongue out at Shizuru, "I like it when you call me just Mikoto, no 'han'," she grinned.

"You like that huh?" Shizuru said returning the grin, "Then will you stop calling me kaichou? I'm not a student anymore."

"Deal!"

They both laughed and returned to drinking their tea.

"You know Mikoto, if all the women who tried to get inside my pants were as nice as you, and can make tea like this? I probably would have sex three times a day…" Shizuru looked at Mikoto's face that was now sporting a deep blush, "…with different women." And then a shocked look. She can't help herself so she gave in and laughed out loud.

"Shi…Shizuru!"

The tea suddenly coming out of Mikoto's mouth was the clincher, the laugh increased in intensity and the once reserved woman had to bend over her stomach from pain. "Kami… Mikoto!" she said after regaining some semblance of balance but then, she remembered everything and she have to start all over again.

"MOU!"

_-maiuniverse-_

With help from Aoi and Chie, Natsuki was able to get the recent address of Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman is renting a two bedroom apartment, five minutes away from Fuuka Gakuen. She also learned that the Fujino woman is currently working as Fumi's assistant at the school. Since final examination for this term was done, she decided to surprise Shizuru and visit her at Fuuka Gakuen. Arriving at the head mistress office, she was met by Fumi and was assisted immediately.

"It's been a long time Natsuki san, how are you doing at the University?" Fumi asked smiling,

The cobalt haired woman returned the smile, "I am doing fine. I think I was born with grease on my hands!" she joked and the two women laughed.

"That's good to hear, and Mai san?"

"She's good too. She was breezing through business administration and still finds time to invent new meals." The ice princess narrated. She was glad the pink haired woman was there, the head mistress at least made her forget about her nervousness.

"Oh, I probably would hire Mai san too after she graduates. Did you know that I just hired Shizuru san recently?" The pink haired woman watched Natsuki nod her head, "She's a god send. You know how poor I am with handling business Natsuki san, even with Sakomizu sensei's help, I still cannot tally my ledger well, and now, three days working here and she will be finished tallying everything!"

Natsuki smiled, proud about how the head mistress praised _her_ Shizuru. She closed her eyes when she realized she actually thought of Shizuru as hers.

"Not that I'm trying to send you off, but is there any reason for this visit Natsuki san?" The pink haired woman asked.

The cobalt haired woman's face reddened, "Ah… well I was actually meaning to visit Shizuru." She said shyly.

"Oh I see, I forgot sometimes that you two are each others' important person, so it is just right that you visit her, but sadly, she's out at the school park, the one at the back where few students come by."

"Oh, the one with the beautiful garden Mashiro san loves so much?"

"Yes that one. She's probably there with Mikoto." The older woman smiled, "You know how Mikoto likes being there too. It's a nostalgic place for her."

_For me too,_ Natsuki thought. "Thank you Fumi san, I'll be on my way then."

"Okay, thank you for passing by here, and tell Shizuru she doesn't have to return at once, you two should enjoy each others' company."

Natsuki nodded her head, bowed down and left.

_-maiuniverse-_

Natsuki was dreading to go to the park. Two reasons, one is that she has no idea what to tell Shizuru or how to approach the woman with the thoughts in her head. Should she shout at the woman for not coming to see here despite here being at Fuuka for one week now? Should she use her ammo, the puppy dog pout to make the woman know how hurt she was with it? Secondly, she was scared of what she will fin at the park. Fumi san clearly said that she was with Mikoto. Does that mean Chie and Aoi's report before was true?

But the feeling she had before she get to the park was nothing to what she felt as soon as she stepped foot on the park. She found Shizuru and Mikoto sitting at a bench side by side, sipping tea. Still opened bentou boxes at Shizuru and Mikoto's lateral sides, and the two women were apparently happy chatting… or where they just chatting? She needs to investigate so she hid herself well behind a rose bush, not minding if the thorns were scratching her exposed skin.

"**No one here, just us.**" She heard the younger one said. So what were they doing that Mikoto needs to be sure that they were alone? She peek in between the bushes to see with her eyes.

"**That's good then, I think it will be a big blunder to Fuuka Gakuen if students see their assistant head mistress having lunch date with a senior student, right?**" BLUNDER? OI MIKOTO, I'LL SHOW YOU BLUNDER! And because of this murderous thought, she missed hearing the question posed by Shizuru.

"**I** **took Japanese Tea Ceremony Classes as an extracurricular activity.**" _What the hell does Japanese tea ceremony have to do with this! Mikoto is wooing Shizuru with tea making?! _Natsuki's thought were PG 13 but her frown says differently_,_ "**About your earlier point though, I don't mind**."

"**Hm?**" _Damn it! Can't Shizuru see that Mikoto is flirting with her?_ Another bad thought entered her head.

"**The one where you say it's a blunder for students to see us having lunch dates. I don't see anything wrong, I'm enjoying our meetings and I'm happy. Is that so wrong?"** _FU… so wrong? You are stealing my woman and you don't find anything wrong with it! _Natsuki was seething, she wasn't thinking straight anymore. _ And damn! Take that damn pout off of your face brat! That was mine! MINE!_

"**You look so cute pouting Mikoto han...**" _FUCKKKKK… I'm supposed to be the only one who looks cute when I pout! I'm going to kill you Mikoto! _The cobalt haired woman was so angry she pulled from the bushes and started punching air, kicking sands… in other words, Major Natsuki Tantrums. After calming a little she returned to being a peeping tom.

"**Tsk," Shizuru lifted Mikoto's face by putting a finger under her chin, then she move Mikoto's face so that their eyes meets.** _Is she going to kiss Mikoto?_ Natsuki held her chest. It was hurting and she has no idea why… or she had an idea but it was apparently just now that she recognized it as it is. Her eyes were looking at them but she wasn't seeing, her vision clouded with tears she didn't realize she shed. Not wanting the feeling, she jumped back, not minding if the scratches deepened from forceful extraction.

"**Shi…Shizuru!**" she heard but she didn't look. She turned around and flees. She can still hear Shizuru's melodius laughter, unusual but it was her… it was _her_ Shizuru.

"**MOU!**"

-End Part 2-

I'll be finishing this on the next update… perhaps tomorrow?


End file.
